The use of back-mounted packs, normally simply referred to as backpacks, is widespread and used in a varity of situations from hikers with massive packs to school children with back-mounted bookbags.
The known backpacks, while providing a highly efficient means for carrying goods, and at the same time freeing the arms and hands of the user, are rather cumbersome devices not readily adapted for carrying small loads or for use in situations where mobility and maneuverability are essential, such as in jogging, bicycling and skiing.
Further, the conventional backpack requires particular care in the use and mounting thereof. For example, the closure means for securing the contents of the pack normally uses several straps, or similar fasteners, which must be individually fastened. In addition, assuming the backpack is of the type incorporating arm and shoulder receiving slings, these must be individually adjusted. Finally, for a stabilization of the pack, separately adjustable waist straps are frequently provided.
Another common form of carrier comprises a flexible sack or bag with some form of drawstring closure wherein the drawstring or strings can be used to carry the bag by hand. An example of such a bag which can be carried over the shoulder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,443, issued to J. Molinari on May 8, 1951. In this patent, the single double-strand drawstring used to close the bag is also secured to the closed opposite end of the bag and defines a single shoulder strap or sling whereby the bag can be suspended over one shoulder of the user much in the manner of a conventional pocketbook. However, the Molinari bag, positioned by a single shoulder strap, will be free to move and shift substantially at will unless, as suggested in FIG. 4 of Molinari, specifically stabilized by the hand of the wearer. Similarly, any separating of the strands in Molinari will tend to open the bag.